Cuatro Días
by Azufer
Summary: Saludos a todos. Les presento un pequeño fan fic que escribí hace tiempo para otro foro. En él, cuatro días bastaran para cambiar por completo la vida del protagonista, el joven informático y estudiante de física, Izzy Izumi. (Izzy y Mimi, Mishiro).


**CUATRO DÍAS**

**Capítulo 1**

-¿Te falta mucho, cariño?-escucho la voz de mi madre a través de la puerta del baño.

Yo seguí contemplando mi imagen reflejada en el espejo. Me pasé de nuevo el peine y volví a ajustarme el nudo de la corbata. Otro repaso. ¡Buf! Estaba nervioso y no había manera de que terminara de verme bien.

-¡Salgo en seguida, mamá!-contesto, subiendo la voz para que me pueda escuchar.

-¡Vas a llegar tarde a tu cita!-llega un grito de mi padre desde el salón.

-¡No es una cita, sólo es una cena!-le corrijo por décima vez aquella noche. _Sólo es una cena_, me repito una vez más. _Sí, una cena, una simple cena… Pero es con ella, con Mimi_, martillea nuevamente mi cabeza aquella voz juguetona. _Seguro que cuando llegues te encuentras con que está guapísima. Se habrá arreglado lo mejor que pueda, ya sabes que es algo coqueta. Y esta noche lo habrá hecho para ti, por ti_. Intenté ignorarla, todavía poco acostumbrado a su presencia a pesar de que llevaba toda la semana comiéndome la cabeza, no dejando concentrarme en nada de lo que hacía. Desde que había aparecido aquel encuentro en mi agenda no había habido espacio en mi pensamiento para otra cosa que no fuese ella.

A cada momento me excitaba con todo tipo de imágenes. Mi imaginación me la presenta en las más variopintas y sensuales poses, y sí, también desnuda. Me imaginaba hundirme entre sus blanquísimas piernas, gozar de aquel bello cuerpo que la naturaleza le había dado… No necesitaba mucho más para hallarme completamente victima de una erección. _No, no hay que guardar falsas esperanzas_, me digo, _para ella soy solamente un buen amigo a quién devuelve un favor, ella es una de las chicas más populares y guapas de su universidad, y yo solo un "empollón", un "friki de los ordenadores, no se fijaría en mi para nada… Ella se fijaría en chicos de su nivel, guapos y populares, como Matt, o en alguno de sus amigos americanos, no en mí_.

Me vuelvo a mirar en el espejo. No hay nada más que pueda hacer. Miro el reloj. Queda solo media hora para las ocho. A esa hora me comprometí a llegar. Debo salir ya o no llegaré a tiempo. Tomo aire una vez más, me siento algo agobiado, y nervioso. Salgo del baño.

Un flash casi me deja ciego nada más cierro la puerta del aseo.

-¡Mamá!-protesto.

-No te enfades, cariño-me dice detrás de la cámara-Estás muy guapo, tan elegante, de esto tiene que quedar constancia en nuestro álbum de fotos: Izzy en su primera cita-otra foto-¿Verdad que está muy guapo, cielo?

-¡Pues claro!-asiente mi padre-Ya es todo un hombre: un hombre que va a su primera cita.

Ya esta claro que lo dicen en broma, para pincharme, reaccionar negándolo sería darles lo que quieren, así que me mantengo callado. Llevo toda la semana, desde que les pedí permiso el lunes, diciéndoles que es solo una cena con una amiga, sin nada más detrás, pero han querido ver ese _algo más_. Y la verdad es que no han sido los únicos. Aunque en eso la culpa ha sido mía, debería haber sido más cauteloso. Tendría que haber sabido que pidiéndole consejo a Tai solo conseguiría que todos mis conocidos se enterasen y empezasen con la misma sorna. No lo habría conseguido mejor ni anunciándolo en algún cartel publicitario. Todos parecían dar por supuesto que sentía algo por ella, no sé porqué, y que iba a dar el paso en aquella cena.

-Bueno, me voy-digo simplemente-¡Hasta luego!-me despido.

-Espera-me llama mi padre cuando estoy a punto de abrir la puerta, se acerca a mi, abriendo su billetera y me extiende un par de billetes-Hay una floristería cerca de aquí, al lado de la parada del autobús, que a estas horas suele seguir abierta. Deberías pasarte de camino.

_¿Llevarle flores, yo, a Mimi?, ¿qué pensaría ella?, supongo que quedaría bien, pero solo imaginarme teniendo que entregárselas,…, seguramente me pondría todo colorado,…,_ me daba vergüenza siquiera imaginarlo.

-Ya voy con el tiempo justo-digo como excusa.

-Seguro que te perdona el retraso si apareces con un bonito ramo de rosas, ¡anda!

No tengo razones para negarme. Y la idea es buena. Cojo el dinero que me tiende.

-Gracias.

-Y no olvides usar protección, ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-…-no supe reaccionar a eso, aunque sentí como mis mejillas se iluminaban cual luces navideñas.

-¡Eh!, yo sé lo que es ser joven y pasar un buen rato con una chica guapa. Pero no quiero ser abuelo todavía. Y deberías irte ya o llegarás tarde.

-Sí,…, ¡hasta luego!-digo saliendo de mi parálisis y cruzando la puerta.

-Hasta luego, ¡pásatelo bien!-me dice mientras salgo.

El camino, aunque demasiado corto para coger el coche, resultaba largo andando. Y más si quería pasar por la floristería. A pesar de todo, me pareció volar. Estaba tan nervioso que no sé como, pero quería llegar y no llegar, me parecía ir demasiado rápido y demasiado lento a la vez. Se me paso por la cabeza no ir y ponerle una excusa al día siguiente. Mi cabeza era un hervidero de pensamientos. Tenía una cena con la chica que desde hacía tiempo venía siendo el principal de mis pensamientos…

Al principio, desde el principio, solo había sido una amiga. No puedo negar que, desde que empecé a mirar a las chicas con otros ojos, su belleza me había atraído, además de su forma de ser, tan extrovertida, arrojada, animada,…, ¿cuándo este agrado, cuando la amistad se transformó en deseo y en amor? No lo recordaba, no lo sabía, fue un proceso tan leve que no lo percibí hasta que un día me golpeo la dura realidad…

Aquel día,…, lo recordaba muy bien. Yo volvía de la facultad a casa, pensando como siempre en mis cosas. Me encontré con ella en el parque. A esas horas no tenía nada que hacer y le gustaba salir a correr y a tomar el fresco. Llevaba su chándal rosa, y el pelo, recogido, brillaba por el sudor bajo la luz del sol. Su sudadera, empapada por el esfuerzo, se le pegaba al cuerpo, marcando bien sus preciosos y grandes senos. Yo intentaba no mirarlos, ya que temía quedarme embobado y que se diera cuenta y pensase que era una especie de pervertido.

Nos saludamos con naturalidad como correspondía a viejos amigos que tienen tras de sí grandes experiencias juntos, yo iba a seguir mi camino, pero ella entonces me abordó. Quería que la ayudase con un problema que tenía con el ordenador. Yo, por supuesto, le dije que sí. Empezamos a hablar, nos sentamos en un banco, fue una entretenida charla. Siempre había pensado, prejuzgando tal vez demasiado, que las guapas eran tontas, de poca conversación, pero Mimi no. Estuvimos un buen rato, hasta que a ambos se nos hizo tarde. Y al despedirnos, me dio un beso en la mejilla. Aún me estremezco al recordarlo, sus suaves labios en contacto con mi piel. Ese fue el sello que firmó mi perdición.

Y ahora tenía una cena con ella, una cena en su casa, e íbamos a estar solos. Todavía no me creía que fuera posible. Todo empezó el lunes, de una forma tonta. Como en otras ocasiones, fui por la tarde para echarle un vistazo a su portátil, que volvía a fallar. La verdad es que me gustaba cuando eso pasaba. Podía dedicarme a mi pasión por los ordenadores y estar con ella al mismo tiempo. Para mí, esas tardes eran como el paraíso. A veces incluso tuve la tentación de no arreglarlo bien, para saber que pronto pediría de nuevo mi ayuda, aunque jamás llegue a hacerlo, por suerte.

Este lunes, después de limpiar su disco duro, que había sido infectado por un virus, y mientras nos tomábamos una limonada, ella hablo de que debería pagarme por todo el trabajo que me daba. Por supuesto, me negué. Ella insistió. Así que dije, más bien como broma, sin ánimo de que lo llevara a cabo, que con que me invitará algún día a algo me consideraba pagado. Y ella me ofreció una cena la noche del viernes. Este viernes. Hoy. En su apartamento… Ella lo compartía con Sora, pero esta iba a pasar la noche fuera, con Tai, así que sería una cena intima. Desde que me lo dijo no pude dejar de pensar en eso. En como lo había dicho, en su tono. _¿Habría algo más?_ Quería pensar que sí, pero no podía creerlo. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Entre estos pensamientos estaba cuando vi que había llegado a la calle en dónde vivía ella. Respiré hondo y seguí el camino hasta el portal del edificio. Cerca de éste vi una figura familiar: Sora. Estaba al lado de la puerta. Parecía estar esperando algo. Cuando estuve lo bastante cerca pude notar que estaba arreglada, claramente para salir. _Estará esperando a Tai_, pensé.

-¡Buenas noches!-le digo.

-¡Ah, Izzy!, ¡buenas noches!-me devuelve el saludo, volviéndose hacía mí-¡Vaya!-me mira detalladamente de pies a cabeza, yo me tengo que esforzar por no ruborizarme ante tal examen-Estás muy elegante-determina-Muy bien.

-Gracias, tú estás muy guapa-digo, aunque pronunciar cada una de estas palabra me cuesta un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano.

-Gracias, eres muy amable. ¿Esas flores son para Mimi?-me pregunta, señalando el ramo.

-Sí-digo, temiendo que me diga que no le gustaran, que es poco original, o algo peor.

-Un buen detalle. Seguro que le gustan-tuve una gran sensación de alivio al oír eso-Venga, sube. Mimi estaba muy emocionada y con ganas de verte.

-¿De verdad?-Al escuchar eso fue como un rayo de esperanza en la noche. _Mimi está emocionada por ti, con ganas de que estés con ella_, volvió a aparecer aquella vocecilla.

-Claro.

Estaba a punto de despedirme de Sora para entrar al portal cuando Tai llegó. Siempre le había visto bastante desaliñado, él nunca me pareció de los que se preocupan por el aspecto, pero esa noche no, desde luego.

-¡Ey, Izzy!, ¿cómo te va?-me saludó acercándose. Al llegar rodea a Sora por la cintura-Hola pelirroja-le da un beso al que ella corresponde. Nunca había visto un beso así, salvo en alguna película. Creía que lo del beso francés era leyenda, pero él, siempre me asombraba cuando lo veía, le metía toda la lengua y jugaban con ellas. Mientras, las manos de Tai no estaban quietas sino que, sin vergüenza ninguna, recorrieron el cuerpo de ella hasta, por debajo de su falda, rozar su entrepierna. _¿Has visto eso?_, salta la vocecilla, _¿Te lo imaginas? Tú y Mimi, tus labios sobre los suyos ¿Eh?, ¿te lo imaginas? Tus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. _Intento dejar de lado esas ideas-Veo que vas echo un pincel-me sigue diciendo tras el beso-¿Vas a tu cita con Mimi, eh?

-No es una cita, te lo repito-no puedo evitar decirlo.

-Traje elegante, flores, cenando los dos solitos,…, si eso no es una cita-dice él, sonriendo maliciosamente-No sé que es.

-No le molestes, hombre-me defiende Sora-Si él dice que no es una cita, no lo será. Además, él ha tenido el detalle de traerle flores, ¿y tú, me has traído algo?

-¿Qué flores tengo que traer cuando tengo la rosa más hermosa entre mis brazos?-salta él mientras le da un beso en el cuello, no imaginaba que Tai pudiera decir algo como eso, tan…_"poético"_.

-¡Qué cosas me sabes decir cuando quieres!-suspira ella-Bueno, vamos o llegaremos con la película acabada. Hasta luego, Izzy ¡Qué lo paséis bien tú y Mimi!

-¡Sí, suerte en _tu cita_!-se despidió Tai-Y que te vaya bien en…-añadió con un gesto claramente obsceno.

Ambos se fueron andando por la acera, abrazados, la verdad es que hacían una buena pareja, aunque eso siempre lo supimos todos _¿Seriamos Mimi y yo una buena pareja?_ Dejo de lado esa pregunta y entro en el portal. Llamo al telefonillo.

-¿Quién es?-se escucha la suave voz de Mimi en el rellano.

-Soy yo, Izzy-respondo-Abre, por favor.

-¡Claro, Izzy!-la puerta se abre con un ligero chasquido-¡Te espero!

Entro y me dirijo directo al ascensor. Había estado allí muchas veces, así que ni siquiera necesitaba fijarme por donde iba, aunque nunca me había parecido subir tan rápido, ni el pasillo que conducía a la puerta de su apartamento fuera tan corto. Me quedo un momento frente a la entrada de éste. Parado, casi sin saber que hacer. Había llegado el momento. Finalmente, reúno fuerzas y me decido. Alzo el brazo y pulso el botón del timbre, y apenas había retirado la mano cuando la puerta se abrió.

Casi me quede de piedra. ¡Estaba deslumbrante! Llevaba un magnifico y ceñido vestido carmesí que dejaba al descubierto sus gráciles brazos, dado que no tenia mangas, y la mayor parte de sus piernas, desde el muslo, al andar. El escote era perfecto, no enseñaba de más, para dejar juego a la imaginación, pero dejaba ver bastante de esos dos perfectos montículos. Llevaba dos zapatos rojos, a juego con el vestido, de tacón. Esto me hacía sentir todavía más enano, pero en ese momento no me importaba. No llevaba joyas salvo una gargantilla de oro aunque yo siempre había pensado que sería más adicta a éstas. Sus labios también estaban rojos, me parecía que brillaban como el fuego. Su cabello le caía, suelto, liso como una cascada, por la espalda y como un flequillo alrededor de su rostro. Y sus ojos, esos ojos miel que tanto me encandilaban al mirarme estaban bellamente perfilados por el rimel.

-¡Hola Izzy, buenas noches!-me saluda-Bienvenido, pasa.

-Buenas noches Mimi-saludo cuando puedo volver a articular palabra al tiempo que cruzo la puerta, que ella cierra a mi paso-Toma, he comprado estas flores para ti-se las tiendo, no sin ruborizarme.

-¡¿De verdad!?, ¡son muy bonitas, gracias!-las coge e inspira su olor-Iré a ponerlas en agua. Tú ponte cómodo, como si estuvieras en tu casa.

La sigo por el pasillo hasta el comedor. No tenía perdida, claro, el apartamento no era demasiado grande, y yo ya había estado muchas veces allí. Ella entra en la cocina, que estaba comunicada con el salón-comedor por una ventana. Mientras ella coloca en un recipiente las flores, yo observo la mesa. Estaba ya dispuesta, muy elegante. El aroma de la comida llenaba la pequeña habitación. Había preparado ternera, acompañada de puré de patata. Para beber vi una botella de vino. Hasta había dispuesto las servilletas con forma de algún pájaro exótico que yo desconocía, no sabía que a Mimi se le diera bien la papiroflexia. Un segundo después, el _bolero_ de Ravel llena la estancia con su suave melodía. Ella entra al poco. Había puesto las flores en un jarrón de cristal que coloca sobre un estante.

-Aquí quedarán bien-dice-Me encantas las flores.

_Tendré que darle las gracias a papá por el consejo_, pienso. Entonces recuerdo lo que le había oído decirle a Tai a Sora. _Le podrías decir tú algo a ella así de bonito_ comenta la vocecilla. _Pero Tai y Sora son novios, no es lo mismo_. _Y tú quieres que Mimi sea la tuya, ¿no?, venga, piensa algo y dilo, ¡ya!_ Aquella vocecilla se impune.

-Creo que es lógico, flores para una flor-comento tímidamente, casi deseando que no me escuchara.

-¡Ay, qué dices!-se ríe, su risa era refrescante y cristalina como el agua. De hecho, me fije en que por sus mejillas paso cierto rubor-Gracias por el cumplido. Bueno, sentémonos, la cena esta lista.

Nos sentamos. La verdad es que tenía apetito y el aroma que ascendía desde los platos terminaba de despertar a mi estomago. Empezamos a comer.

-¿Qué te parece?-me pregunta-¿Está bueno?

-Está delicioso-le digo, y era verdad, no imaginaba que Mimi cocinase tan bien.

-La verdad es que Sora me ayudó un poco, sobre todo para condimentar la ternera. Ella entiende de esas cosas.

-Diría que está perfecta.

-Me alegra que te guste. ¿Quieres abrir el vino?

-Claro-me levanté para alcanzar la botella y el abridor. Me costó un poco, porque nunca había abierto yo una. Cogí su copa y la llene hasta la mitad, luego hice lo mismo con la mía.

-¡Brindemos!-me dice ella al sentarme, alzando su copa en el centro de la mesa.

Yo iba a alzar la mía cuando el ruido de un móvil llena de repente toda la estancia.

-¡Perdona!-me dijo levantándose. Coge el teléfono, que sonaba desde un estante cercano, mira la pantalla para saber quién llamaba y descuelga-Oye, te dije que esta noche estaba ocupada-escucha una respuesta-Sí, lo de la cena con Izzy no era un chiste, ahora mismo esta aquí-de nuevo hablaba él o la otra-También te dije que no quería acompañarte. ¿Tengo que decirte una vez más que solo somos amigos?-ahora puedo casi oír al otro, debía haber gritado o casi-¡Pues mira, sí!, le prefiero a él mil veces ¡Adiós, Matt, no vuelvas a llamarme en toda la semana!

Deja de nuevo el móvil sobre el estante y se sienta en la mesa.

-Perdona la interrupción-me dice.

-No pasa nada_-¿Acaba de decir que me prefiere a mí antes que a Matt, el guapo líder de una banda de música que vuelve locas a montones de chicas solo con subir a un escenario?_

-Estábamos en un brindis, creo-dice, alzando de nuevo su copa-¡Venga, por nosotros dos!

_¿Por nosotros dos?_

-Claro-digo-Por nosotros-las copas hicieron su habitual _chin chin_ al chocar.

Bebimos. El vino estaba bueno, aunque no estaba acostumbrado a beber alcohol.

Seguimos comiendo, y hablando,… y bebiendo. Al principio no quería beber mucho. Pero ella me animaba. No _tienes que conducir para volver a casa_, bromeó. Así que para cuando terminamos de comer, la botella estaba ya casi vacía. Hablamos de muchas cosas, desde aquellas aventuras que vivimos en el mundo digital a las clases. Y según fluía el vino, fuimos tocando temas más comprometidos e íntimos. Y no sé si era por el alcohol, pero cada vez me parecía verla más atractiva. En un momento dado, acabamos hablando de ella.

-Cuando Sora y yo nos instalamos en este apartamento al principio nos fue un poco mal-me cuenta-La verdad es que yo echaba mucho de menos las comodidades de vivir en casa, con mis padres. Pero logramos aprender a convivir. Es una buena amiga y compañera de piso. Cuando estábamos en el primer año de carrera salíamos juntos casi todas las noches, pero desde que ella y Tai son oficialmente pareja, tiene menos tiempo, claro.

-Lógico-fue lo único que atine a decir.

-Sí-suspira, vacía de nuevo su copa-Si yo tuviera pareja podríamos salir juntos los cuatro, sería divertido.

-¿Estás?,…-casi me atraganto, me miraba de una forma con aquellos grandes y dulces ojos-¿Estás ahora interesada en alguien?-logró preguntar, luego bajo la mirada mientras termino con el poco puré que había en mi plato.

-Siendo sincera,…, hay un chico, sí, pero no sé si yo le puedo gustar.

-Seguro que sí-comento mientras pienso quién será ese chico-Tú gustas a todos los que te conocen.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro-me siento sonrojado, la vocecilla salta en mi cabeza desesperada ¡_Venga, es el momento, declárate!, dile: A mi me gustas mucho, Mimi, ¿saldrías conmigo?, ¡cualquier cosa por el estilo!_ Pero esta vez me quedo totalmente mudo, salvo para comentar, casi como si fuera idiota-Habría que quitar la mesa-la oportunidad, si existió, pareció desaparecer con esas palabras.

-Sí-asiente ella levantándose y recogiendo su plato, yo voy a hacer igual-No, Izzy, quédate sentado, eres mi invitado, yo recogeré la mesa y traeré el postre.

-¿Postre?

-Claro. Uno especial-me guiña un ojo.

Espero sentado mientras ella va a la cocina y me arrepiento de haber perdido aquella magnifica oportunidad. _Aún no esta nada perdido_, habla la vocecilla: _Mira cómo mis pronósticos eran ciertos, el vestido, el maquillaje, la gargantilla en su precioso cuello, la cena, las claras insinuaciones,…, tú le gustas, y ella te gusta a ti. No necesitas esperar. Solo tienes que decírselo. Prácticamente ella te lo ha dicho. ¿Esperas que te salte encima? Si juegas bien tus cartas puedes acabar entre sus brazos y en su cama._ Parecía tan fácil que casi me sentía convencido. Pero yo no tenía tan claras las cosas. Dudaba. Aún estaba cavilando cuando ella volvió trayendo dos tazones que dejo sobre la mesa.

-¡Fresas con nata!-por como lo dice bien podría haberse creído que hablaba de una de las maravillas del mundo-¿A ti te gustas las fresas, no?

-Sí-respondo.

Me empiezo a sentir un poco nervioso. No sabía exactamente porque, pero tendía a pasarme cuando ella estaba tan cerca tanto tiempo. Creo que el vino comenzaba a afectarme a la cabeza. Me llevo las fresas a la boca y las mastico en silencio. La verdad es que las fresas estaban muy buenas. Y la miraba. Estaba tan guapa y ese vestido le quedaba tan bien… Intente controlarme, no quería tener una erección ahí mismo y que se diera cuenta.

-Izzy-su suave voz me devolvió a la realidad, sacándome de la extraña nube en que mi mente había estado flotando-¿No me oyes, estás bien?

-Sí, perdona-le digo-¿Me decías algo?

-Te preguntaba si podías ver una cosa.

-Claro.

-Es que antes me ha salido un extraño cartelito en el ordenador, no sé qué de un error o fallo. Me gustaría que le echaras un rápido vistazo.

_Ah, sobre el ordenador_. No sé porque me siento algo decepcionado.

-Sin problemas-digo, tras comerme aprisa las últimas fresas.

-Bien, vamos-me dice ella, levantándose y tomando el camino a su habitación mientras yo me limite a seguirla, tras limpiarme con la servilleta los restos de nata de los labios.

_Menos mal que no le he dicho nada_, pienso, _Esta claro que ese afortunado chico que le interesa no soy yo, he debido malinterpretar las cosas_.

Llegamos a su dormitorio. En su escritorio esta el portátil, con el para mi ya conocido salvapantallas de ella con Palmón. Como otras tantas veces en otros días alcanzo la silla del escritorio y me siento frente al ordenador. Lo que diferente es que ella se sienta a mi lado en otra silla. Ella solía sentarse en su cama, así yo trabaja mientras ella me contaba que tal el día, las clases, etc., nunca se sentaba a ver lo que hacía con el ordenador o me preguntaba sobre ello. Yo tampoco le explique nunca nada. Hubiera sido lo más adecuado, pero quería que siguiera necesitando que acudiera a ayudarla. Bueno, me pareció raro, pero no pregunte. Cogí el ratón para ponerme a trabajar.

Casi me caigo de espaldas. El fondo de pantalla del ordenador de Mimi era,…, era una foto mía bajo las palabras _Me Gustas_. Me quedo casi literalmente helado, con una sensación de hormigueo por el estomago, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

-No sabía como decírtelo-me dice, prácticamente susurrando en mi oreja-Esta idea me la sugirió Sora por si tú tampoco te decidías. Ella me dijo que no esperara y tomará la iniciativa si veía que no te lanzabas.

-Esto,…, Mimi,…-Estoy completamente colorado, esto era algo que no me hubiera imaginado ni en mis mejores sueños, aunque hubiera creído que yo podía gustarle,…, no tenía que preocuparme de si me declararía o no o como la haría porque ella ya había dado el paso. Creo que debía decir algo, sino podía creer que ella a mi no me gustaba. Eso si sería una grave metedura de pata por mi parte. Debía reaccionar ya-¿De verdad te gusto?-_¡Serás tonto!_, me recrimina la voz de mi cabeza: _¿Cómo puede ser eso lo que se te ocurre decir? ¡Si ya esta claro que sí!_

-¿Te creías de verdad que era tan torpe con el ordenador? ¿Qué no podría haber aprendido para no tener que estar molestándote si lo que quisiera no fuera tu compañía? ¿Y que estoy vestida y arreglada para un amigo?-sus brazos me rodean, y según hablaba su rostro iba acercándose poco a poco al mío. Sus bellos ojos ejercían un auténtico magnetismo y no podía siquiera pensar con claridad. Cada vez notaba más cerca su cuerpo, el calor de cuerpo sobre el mío. Sus manos estaban en mis muslos, subiendo lentamente, pronto estaban en mis mejillas. Y yo, petrificado.

-Pero no estaba seguro de qué te fueras a fijar en alguien como yo…-mi voz apenas salio como un susurro.

-¿Alguien _cómo_?-pregunta, su voz sonaba alegre, burlona-¿Respetuoso, inteligente, sensible y guapo?-ríe-Sí, no se como puedo estar tan loca por ti-ahora nuestros rostros están casi juntos.

_¿Qué sigues dudando?, ¡es el momento perfecto!, ¡bésala!_ Grita la vocecilla.

Lo hago. Me lanzo. Fue algo breve, mis labios se posaron sobre los suyos un segundo,…, un breve segundo y me retiro. Había sido mi primer beso, y yo mismo vi que había sido casi patético. Me preocupa lo que pudiera estar pensando ella.

-Nuestro primer beso-murmura-Algo flojo quizás, pero ya practicaremos.

Entonces ella se inclinó sobre mí y me besa. No puedo describirlo con palabras. Ella desde luego sí sabía besar y yo me deje llevar,…, incluso cuando noto su lengua dentro de mi boca, algo que nunca esperaba sentir realmente… Sus labios presionan sobre los míos, abriéndolos. Y su lengua entra con fuerza y suavidad. La noto sobre mis dientes, jugando con la mía,…, era algo, increíble.

Cuando se separa ya estábamos casi sin aire. Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Ella se acerco y me besa nuevamente…

El horrible y estruendoso sonido del despertador me llena de repente la cabeza. Abro los ojos,…, ¡estoy en mi habitación!, ¡en _mi cama_!, ¡todo había sido un sueño! Me quedo sin respiración, había sido todo tan real,…, el sabor de la ternera, el vilo, el perfume de Mimi, sus labios contra los míos,…, la realidad me golpeó repentinamente con tantza dureza que casi tenía ganas de llorar. _Debí sospechar que era todo demasiado bonito, demasiado perfecto, para ser cierto_, me dije. Tardo un raro en asimilarlo.

-¡Izzy, cielo!-mi madre llama a la puerta-Tienes el desayuno listo, el café se enfriará si no te das prisa.

-¡Voy en seguida, mamá!-respondo. Acabo de dormir, pero me siento cansado. La decepción me ha dejado hecho polvo. Cojo el móvil y miro la agenda. Hoy era martes. Entonces recuerdo lo que había pasado ayer. Por la tarde me había pasado por el apartamento de Sora y Mimi. Ella necesitaba ayuda con el ordenador. Se lo arregle. Después tomamos una limonada y charlamos, como solíamos esas tardes en que iba. Y acabó invitándome a una cena el viernes. _"¿Pero fue eso real?"_ Sí, lo era. Allí estaba apuntado en mi agenda. "Viernes. Cena con Mimi". Eso no podía ser producto del sueño.

La cosa era sencilla, mi subconsciente me había gastado una buena broma.

-Izzy, Izzy, ¿estás bien?-era Tentomon quién me hablaba. Estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera le había oído-Te ves raro esta mañana.

-Estoy bien, Tentomon-respondo levantándome-Es que he tenido un sueño extraño. En fin, debo prepararme para la universidad-dije, queriendo dejar aquel sueño extraño de lado y seguir con mi vida normal.


End file.
